Goodbyes Are Forever
by Gip
Summary: Specs thought he found the love of his life... but life takes unexpected turns and left him with nothing but a memory and blood on his handsBe kind, this is the first story I ever wrote haha.
1. Chapter 1

Good Byes Are Forever  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Dad?" Maddy called from the attic she was cleaning, preparing for the move.  
  
"Yes?" Nick asked, walking up a few stairs.  
  
"Could you come up here?" she asked.  
  
Nick walked the rest of the way up slowly. Old age was beginning to catch up with him. He saw his daughter, who had turned into a young lady over night, sitting in front of an old trunk. He smiled at the memories in that trunk.  
  
"I found your old things from New York," she smiled up at her father who was adjusting his glasses on his nose.  
  
"I see you have," he smiled, looking into the trunk. There was all his old things, newspaper clippings, and nick-naks. He picked up his old bowler hat and put it on.  
  
"Do you want to keep this stuff?" She asked.  
  
"Yes I do," he said. "It keeps me young," he smiled.  
  
Maddy took out an old photo album. "What's this?" she asked.  
  
Nick smiled. "Those are pictures of my friends from very long ago," he sat down next to her and opened the first page. "This is Jack and Racetrack" he turned the page. "This is Firecracker and Mush. two of my best friends" he smiled thinking of them. "They still live in New York." He turned the next page and saw a picture he had forgotten about. He stared at it; suddenly memories came rushing back to him.  
  
"Dad, who's that? She's beautiful." Maddy asked. The girl was looking slightly over he shoulder at the photographer. Wind was blowing a few strands of her long, wavy brown hair back in her face. Her big eyes were looking back lovingly at camera, showing she cared for the person taking the picture.  
  
"That. is the love of my life," he said, running his wrinkly fingers over the picture and remembering how it felt to touch her.  
  
"But she doesn't look like Ma," she said, looking up at him.  
  
"She's not your Mother," he said softly.  
  
"Then who?" She asked.  
  
"She was. so beautiful," He said looking at her eyes, almost hearing her voice again calling his name. "We were in love. I was planning on marrying her," he told his daughter. "But. I lost her," he said, his eyes becoming distant.  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"Well." he cleared his throat. "We had been seeing each other for almost a year, and were more in love than anyone it seemed." He looked down.  
  
"One night, I was waiting for her in Central Park. we were going to have a picnic. But someone else was also waiting for her. someone who wanted her back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Specs! Hey Specs!" Gip called from across the street.  
  
Specs smiled and walked across the street. "Yer late," he smiled and kissed her.  
  
Gip smiled. "Oh shuddap" she giggled and kissed him again. "Sorry I'm late"  
  
He smiled, "I'd wait forever for you,"  
  
Gip smiled back and blushed, looking down. "I know you would."  
  
He smiled and slipped an arm around her. "Come on, le's go to da Park."  
  
Gip nodded. "I made us dinner," she said, holding up the basket. "But I stole the basket from Bailey so we gotta bring it back," she said with a smile.  
  
He chuckled and pulled her closer. They continued to walk to the park, talking and laughing.  
  
A dark figure looked their way when he heard her voice. He dropped his cigarette and glared. "My my my. Gypsy my sweet" he said following them, staying back so they wouldn't see him. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
Specs laid the blanket down and took the basket from her. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"I look like this everyday!" she blushed.  
  
"I know." he smiled and kissed her softly.  
  
Gip smiled and kissed him back, cupping his cheek with her hand.  
  
He slowly pulled away and smiled. "Yer amazin' ya know that?" he asked.  
  
Gip nodded. "Yeah. I'se hoid dat once or twice," she teased.  
  
He laughed. "What didja bring?"  
  
Gip smiled. "I brought toikey sandwiches, yer favorite." he smiled, watching her unpack their dinner.  
  
Gip looked up and blushed. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just looking," Specs smiled. He leaned across the blanket to kiss her.  
  
Gip smiled and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck slowly.  
  
Griff eyes narrowed as he watched them he cursed under his breath. He walked over slowly his eyes glaring into Spec's back. He heard that Gip was in Manhattan, and now he was going to get her back. "Hey lova boy. get yer lips off me goil,"  
  
Gip turned around quickly. "Griff!" she gasped. Griff quickly had Gip on her feet, holding her by the arm. "You think I wasn't smart enough ta find you?" he asked, shaking her.  
  
"Let her go!" Specs yelled, standing up his fists clenched. "I mean it Griff lett'er go!" he said walking towards him.  
  
Griff reached back behind him and grabbed a gun. He pulled Gip close to him and put the gun to her head.  
  
Gip let out a cry and closed her eyes. Specs gasped and put his hands up in defense. He stopped in his tracks. "Griff." he warned  
  
"Take anudda step an' you'll have 'er blood on yer shoit." He cocked the gun.  
  
"Please. Don't do dis," Specs pleaded.  
  
"Hey Lova boy. have you had 'er?" he asked.  
  
"What do ya mean?" Specs asked back nervously. He looked around and hoped someone would see what was going on and try to stop it.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Tasted her, been inside of her,"  
  
Specs furrowed his eyebrows trying to think of a reason why he would ask that.  
  
Gip pleaded silently to him to say no. Specs nodded slowly. "Y.Yeah,"  
  
"She put up a fight?" he asked, unbuttoning her top button. Gip froze and looked at Specs with fear in her eyes.  
  
He glared into his eyes "No of course not, and if you touch 'er one more time..."  
  
"You are in to position to be making threats!" Griff said. "Oh I see," he said bitterly. "Lova boy gets it free but I gotta take it?" Griff asked Gip, speaking harshly in her ear. "Maybe I'll jist take ya now!"  
  
"NO!" Specs said lunging towards him. Griff glared and pointed the gun at Specs.  
  
Gip gasped. "NO! Griff stop please.I'll go with you, just don't hurt him!" she pleaded.  
  
Griff smiled in victory and started to pull her away in the direction he appeared.  
  
"NO!" Specs yelled.  
  
"What's going on over there?" a deep voice asked. Griff pushed Gip towards Specs and hid the gun next to him as the officer neared them. Gip fell into Specs' arms, who protectively put her behind him.  
  
"Nothin' officer, jist havin' some fun." Griff said.  
  
"She don't look like she's having any fun," the officer said, looking at Gip, who was visibly shaking.  
  
"Sorry Sir," Griff said.  
  
"Go home kids. it's starting to rain," the officer instructed, turning away from them.  
  
Specs grabbed Gip's hand and pulled her farther away from Griff.  
  
"NO!" Griff yelled and pointed the gun at Specs. Specs caught his breath and closed his eyes, he thought he heard Gip scream.  
  
The officer ran at Griff and tackled him right as he pulled the trigger. Specs opened his eyes and sighed in relief.  
  
Gip took a step back and stumbled. "Gip?" he asked catching her. He looked her over quickly. Her hand held her stomach and a trickle of blood slipped over her fingers. "No!" he yelled as her legs gave out. He slowly eased her to the ground and took her hands away.  
  
"Oh God!" he cried, looking at the wound. "Gip, baby?" he asked. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Specs," she said softly, tears rolling down her face.  
  
He took off his coat and put it under her head gently. She coughed and her breaths grew raspy.  
  
"Help. SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he pleaded. "What do I do Gip, what do I do?" he asked wiping her face.  
  
"Shh," she said softly, she reached up and ran her shaky hand down his cheek. He grabbed her hand, and wasn't able to hide his tears anymore. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
Thunder rumbled off in the distance and rain started to sprinkle down on them. She smiled softly. "Just hold me, don't let me go till I-  
  
"I won't," he said cutting her off. "I won't let you go ever cause ya are going to be fine." He pleaded with her.  
  
"I don't hurt." her breaths were even shallower now. "I don't feel any pain, I just want to fall asleep looking in your eyes, like I always do."  
  
He shook his head. "No Gip, you can't. I need you. " He begged, holding her close. Gip coughed a trickle of blood slipped from her mouth. "Oh Gawd Gip, no!"  
  
"I love you." Gip said softly. "You mean so much to me."  
  
"No Gip! Don't start sayin yer good byes," he pleaded, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm not. I'm not, I'm saying goodnight," she said soflty, her chin quivering at the thought of leaving him. "Because good byes are forever."  
  
"I can't Gip, I can't be here with out you!" he sobbed. "It's too soon Gip, it's too soon!" Specs leaned over Gip, trying to keep the rain off of her. She smiled up at him "Don't worry about that. a little rain can't hurt me now."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Jo," he said softly in her ear. He hugged her tightly. "I love you so much," he repeated. He pulled away and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she laid still letting out her breath one last time. "NO!" he burst into tears. "Come back. please Jo come back!" he sobbed.  
  
He looked over at Griff, who was being held face down on the ground by the officer. Griff looked at Gip wide eyed. Specs looked at him his eyes full of hate. He wanted to kill Griff, just like he killed Gip. Specs looked back down at Gip and ran a shaky hand down her cheek. Her eyes were lightly closed. He tried to pretend that she fell asleep in his arms like she had done so many times before, but he couldn't feel her gentle breath on his face.  
  
"You are so beautiful." he said softly. Specs leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Goodnight." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Specs lay in bed unable to sleep. He could hear the other newsies around him snoring and moving in their sleep. He looked around the room, accented with first morning light. His gaze fell on a figure in the doorway. He squinted, and put his glasses on. A slender figure walked towards him, and a familiar smell filled his nose, teasing his memory.  
  
Gip swept a strand of hair out of her face, and sat next to him on the bunk. "Hey," she smiled.  
  
He stared at her. "What are ya doin' 'ere?" he asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," she shrugged.  
  
He sat up and hugged her tightly. He smelled her hair and closed his eyes. Specs pulled away slightly and stared at her.  
  
Gip blushed. "Why are you looking at me like dat?" She asked, furrowing her brow.  
  
"Like what?" he grinned.  
  
"Like you ain't seen me ferever," she said, kissing his nose.  
  
"I didn't" he reminded her.  
  
She giggled. "You saw me today! We ate at da park." She kissed his nose again. "Ya haven't seen me in what? Five hours?" she asked, throwing him a smirk.  
  
He searched her eyes for what seemed like eternity. She had been ripped from his life almost two weeks ago, and he knew it. These were the moments that Specs treasured; the ones that had gotten him through the longest two weeks of his life. He sighed and rested his forehead against hers.  
  
Gip smiled. "Specs?"  
  
"Hm?" he asked not taking his eyes off of her.  
  
"Kiss me," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He smiled back and gently pressed his lips to hers, quickly remembering her taste in his sub consciousness. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, praying the memory wouldn't end. He ran his hand through her hair, feeling the soft strands tickle his fingers.   
  
"Mmm," she moaned softly.  
  
He smiled. "I like it when you 'mmm,'" he chuckled, his lips barely touching hers while he spoke.  
  
"I gotta go," she sighed.  
  
"No," he softly kissed her again. She gave into him, and stayed in his embrace a while longer.  
  
Gip pulled away slowly. "Wake up call is in ten minutes."  
  
He nodded, if she was caught with him, there would be hell to pay. He stood up with her and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
She kissed his neck innocently. "Love you foreva an' eva," she giggled.  
  
"Love ya longa," he smiled. She giggled at him again and walked away, shaking her head.   
  
"Bye," he said softly.  
  
She smiled and looked over her shoulder. "Good night." she turned back. "Good bye mean we ain't seenin' each other again." she said, her voice seemed so far away to him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"We'se gonna git dat prick back," Spot said coldly later that day at Tibby's. "He got some a' his punks to break 'im outta jail last nigh'," he said cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Spot." Fire said softly. "Ya gotta think about this,"  
  
"We 'ave!" Jack piped in from his seat next to Spot's.  
  
"One thing Gip was good at was making good connections." Mush explained to Fire. "Newsies from all ova' New Yawk are cuttin' dere ties with da Bronx."  
  
"Dey want results. Griff killed da wrong goil dis time." Spot said with hatred in his eyes.  
  
"But." She protested again.  
  
"But nothin' Fiah!" Spot said harshly, making her jump.  
  
"Ey! Enough" Jack said, elbowing Spot, who mumbled his apology to Fire.  
  
Specs turned away, unable to listen anymore. He sighed and stood up.  
  
"Where ya going?" Spot asked him.  
  
"Fer a walk," he said, finishing his drink and walking out quickly.  
  
"Poor guy." Fire sighed, watching him walk out.  
  
  
  
Specs sat on Gip's bunk, staring off into space, thinking of what Spot was going to do with Griff. He could still feel Gip all around him, almost like she still slept there every night. He grabbed her thin pillow and hugged it, resting his chin on it sighing. His noticed a small book that was hiding under her pillow. He picked it up and opened it. She was on chapter twenty-two. Race's missing queen of hearts marked her page. He smiled and flipped through the worn pages; a picture fell out on to his lap. He furrowed his eyebrows, picked it up, and smiled at what he saw.  
  
It was a picture of Specs and Gip dancing at Medda's annual Valentines Day dance. He would remember that night for as long as he lived. He studied her, remembering how her hair fell down her back, tickling his fingertips as he held her waist.  
  
Some of the girls made her wear make-up; he chuckled at the fuss she made over it. The first chance she got she scrubbed her face clean and brushed out her hair. He couldn't take his eyes off of her when she walked towards him bare faced.  
  
He turned the picture over and read what she wrote in neat, nearly perfect handwriting. The kind of handwriting that someone could only get from practicing and going to school.  
  
"Specs and me at a Valentines Day dance. Irving Hall. 1901"  
  
He smiled and closed his eyes, remembering her that night. She was like still frames in his mind. He remembered every move she made.  
  
~o~  
  
Irving Hall was full as Gip and Specs entered. Their hands brushed softly. Specs smiled, wanting to hold her tiny, soft hand. "Want a drink?" he asked. Gip nodded and grabbed his hand as he walked through the crowd.  
  
The night went by so quickly. They danced and laughed until the wee hours of the night.   
  
Denton snuck up with a camera and took their picture, capturing their soft expressions towards each other. He smiled and patted Specs on the back as he walked past, looking for the next unsuspecting pair.  
  
On their way home Specs put an arm around Gip to keep her warm. "I hate February," she pouted. He chuckled at her. "It ain't so bad.lemme walk you up stairs," he said, walking past the boys' bunkroom up to her room.  
  
She turned to him when she got to the door and smiled up at him. "Thanks for being my Valentine," she whispered.   
  
"It was an honor," he smirked. He slowly leaned in and kissed her softly. After a few seconds he pulled away.  
  
"Well." she blushed. "It's about damn time!" she giggled, kissing him again.  
  
~o~  
  
Specs stood up from Gip's bed and sighed at her memories that he couldn't rip himself from.  
  
"Whose bed is dat?" Scam asked, motioning towards Gip's bed.  
  
"That's Gip's bed," Fire said softly, looking away from Specs who still lingered by Gip's cot.  
  
"Where is she?" Scam asked.  
  
"She's gone." Fire said, tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"Gone?" Scam asked.  
  
"She died. that's her boyfriend. She was shot, bout a month ago." Fire explained.  
  
"Oh God," she said softly. "Dat's awful." she said. Specs walked passed them giving them a small smile.  
  
"He isn't getting any better?" Scam asked.  
  
Fire shook her head softly. "No. he says he can't." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Specs stepped out of the lodging house, squinting at the bright sunlight. He closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh closing his eyes. This was his home. the only friends he ever had lived in this place.  
  
No one could believe he was leaving New York. Most swore he would be back with in the month. This was the only life he's ever known. He was too young when his parents died to remember them now. He was lost for a long time, just gliding through life not really caring where it took him.  
  
  
  
~o~ Then Gip walked into his life. Actually she ran into his life tears mixed with blood running down her face. Spot was the first one to her; she clung to him as he smoothed her hair. He scooped her up and brought her upstairs leaving Specs stunned at the foot of the stairs.  
  
An hour later Specs slowly opened the sickroom door. Spot was sitting at the open window one leg on the inside one leg dangling over the side of the building. He was on his third cigarette; he smoked them nervously. The girl was asleep on the bed.  
  
"'Er names Gip" Spot said.  
  
Specs nodded. "Who is she?"  
  
"She lived wit me in Brooklyn. she's one a' me good friends," Spot said lighting his fourth cigarette.  
  
"How'd she-"  
  
"Griff," Spot said cutting him off. Specs' eyes widened. He knew who Griff was, everyone did. He was the meanest, most hated newsie in all of New York.  
  
"He claimed her for his own when she moved to the Bronx, she knows how to fight but she's no match for him." Spot said flicking his cigarette out the window.  
  
Specs sighed and watched Gip. Even with her bruises she held his gaze. He was unable to rip it from her face.  
  
"Poity ain't she?" Spot asked smirking at Specs. Specs nodded not looking up. "Ya should see 'er smile, I usta make 'er smile." he said with a sigh. "She don't do it to much anymore," He sat down on the bed looking up at Specs. "She's gonna stay 'ere. Brooklyn is too easy he'll find her for shoih dere." Specs nodded listening to him, but not taking his eyes off the mysterious girl. Spot looked at him carefully. "Watch 'er for me?" He asked Specs.  
  
Specs nodded. "You ain't stayin?" he asked tearing his eyes from her.  
  
Spot shook his head. "I'se leavin' tomorrow"  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by Gip stirring. She opened her eyes and blinked.  
  
"Hey," Spot smiled down at her "How's ya feelin?"  
  
"Like I got hit by a train," she said softly.  
  
Spot chuckled. "Dis 'eres Specs," he said gesturing to Specs.  
  
Specs' heart skipped a beat when she caught his eyes with hers. Spot sighed and swept some hair from Gip's brow causing her to rip her eyes from Specs. "He's gonna watch ova ya. now don't give me dat look I don't want ya in Brooklyn. It'll be da foist place Griff looks" Gip sighed and nodded. "If ya get scared go ta Specs I mean it Gip. I don't want ya in Brooklyn."  
  
Ever since that day Specs vowed to keep Gip safe, the two of them were inseparable.  
  
It didn't take him long to make her smile again. He fell in love with her smile and tried to do everything he could to make her do it again. ~o~  
  
  
  
Specs sighed. He would miss that smile for as long as he lived. Time did nothing for him; he missed her more and more everyday. He missed her smile, her giggle, the way she would softly say his name. Specs swore she had the softest skin he ever felt. He loved the way she would curl up in his arms and gently run her fingertips up and down his chest as they laid in the silence.  
  
  
  
~o~ "Specs?" Gip asked as he softly kissed her bare shoulder.  
  
"Hmm?" he asked as he left a trail of kisses down her neck.  
  
"Do ya love me?" she asked closing her eyes.  
  
He nodded. "Wit everythin' I got, I love you."  
  
She smiled. "Me too,"  
  
His smile grew wider as she pushed him on his back. She straddled him and kissed up his chest. "Mm I like you loving me" he chuckled running his fingers through her hair.  
  
She giggled as he turned her over covering her body with his.  
  
For as he would live he would remember every touch, every moan, every sound she made that night. He loved the way she made him feel. ~o~  
  
Specs smiled at his memories of her, they were bittersweet. He could still feel her all around him, but he could never touch her again. He would never be able to taste her on his lips. He sighed missing her more then ever; he tried to shake her memories from his head.  
  
Specs walked away from the Lodging house slowly making his way to the train yards. He stood still at the gate not sure now if it was the best thing for him to leave. Finally he made himself go in, he wasn't going to turn back now. He bought a ticket as far away as he could get from New York, which landed him in Michigan. He was leaving his life behind him, getting away from the memories that haunted him. He would never have a moment's peace in New York, but he knew his pain would follow him anywhere. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Michigan was nothing like New York. Everything was slower there. Even the way the water of clapped on the sandy beaches of Lake Michigan was nothing like the harbor he used to swim in as a boy. Specs spent most of his time on the beach; the beauty set his mind at ease helping him forget his pain.  
  
When he finally was able to write his friends back in New York he had been there for almost four months. He did not hear anything back for what seemed like ages. When he finally did he wished he hadn't.  
  
There wasn't a note, or even a friendly hello. Just an article from the New York Sun. Specs furrowed his brow and started to read.  
  
"NEWSIE WAR!"  
  
By Bryan Denton  
  
Three short years ago we hear Jack Kelly (Strike leader of the 1899 Newsie Strike) make promises of unity. "If we don't stick together we're nothing."  
  
Now the summer of 1902 comes into season singing a different tune. "Justice!" and "War!" plagues the streets, making after dark unbearable for most. What changed in three years that was so substantial? One girl. One girl who I was blessed to know.  
  
Her name was Gypsy, Gip to most. She was a southern girl who ran from dark times and fell into even darker times. She grasped on to a young man who swore of to save her from the nightmare she was living in. His name was Specs, a Manhattan newsie. He helped her get away from her demons, saving her from beatings and rape.  
  
"He fell in love with her the second he looked at her" Fire, Gip's best friend told me.  
  
"He vowed to Spot [Conlon, Brooklyn Newsie leader] that he would take care of Gip- keep Griff away from her" Mush told me.  
  
Griff used to hurt Gip breaking her little by little each day. She got away from him and now he wanted revenge.  
  
Griff found Gip and Specs alone in Central Park one evening. He surprised them and had them right where he wanted them.  
  
After a fight over Gip, Griff ended up hurting the very person he set out to get back. He shot her fatally.  
  
Specs held Gip promising her everything would be all right, even though nothing after that night would ever be all right for them again.  
  
A little after 6:00 PM. Gip passed away in Specs' arms. "His world died in the park along with Gip," Fire said holding Mush's hand. Griff got what he deserved- at least for a while. Three weeks after he was arrested and put in jail, his friends broke him out. Authorities have not been able to find him yet. Griff was on the loose, leaving an opportunity for the other newsies thirsty for revenge. Thus would start a "war" that would rip the fragile newsie world apart. Newsies all over New York wanted revenge. they turned to the most powerful of the newsies, Spot Conlon.  
  
"If anyone could find Griff it would have been Spot." Mush said. "He had birds [scouts] all over New York. They would report back to him there was no stopping him. He wanted revenge. he needed it"  
  
Though, revenge for Gypsy would be hard to come by. The Bronx newsies would stop at nothing to protect their leader. A full out attack landed on the Bronx hitting them hard.  
  
Within the first two weeks four of their top newsies were dead, but Griff was still not found.  
  
"There was no stopping until he was found" Jack [Manhattan newsie leader] said. "Spot was hurt, feeling that he caused her death by not protecting her like he should."  
  
Over the next two months a messy blood bath flew through New York.  
  
"We had no control over them," Police Chief Samson told me. "There were too many of them. People were afraid to go out after dark."  
  
Below is a list of the people who died because of this war in chronological order.  
  
Gypsy (Manhattan)  
  
Mask (Bronx)  
  
Miche (Bronx)  
  
Slash (Bronx)  
  
Stress (Bronx)  
  
Chapter Morelli (Brooklyn)  
  
Princess (Manhattan)  
  
Mix (Brooklyn)  
  
Whip (Queens)  
  
Cutter (Bronx)  
  
Feisty (Brooklyn)  
  
Racetrack Higgins (Manhattan)  
  
Gears (Manhattan)  
  
Smalls (Manhattan)  
  
Switchblade (Bronx)  
  
Crew (Bronx/Manhattan)  
  
Gutter (Queens)  
  
Sinner (Hell's kitchen)  
  
Babydoll (Queens/Hells Kitchen)  
  
Mushie (Manhattan)  
  
Bitter (Brooklyn)  
  
Pixie (Bronx)  
  
Griff (Bronx)  
  
Spot Conlon (Brooklyn)  
  
  
  
Specs closed the newspaper not able to read on. He couldn't believe his friends were gone. Race and Spot were two of his best friends. He was sure Spot and Griff had killed eachother. Spot had been ripped up by Gip's death, he vowed to Specs he would kill Griff if it killed him, and it looked like it did.  
  
He looked out over the lake and sighed. He was moving on. or trying to.  
  
~0~  
  
Nick looked down at the wrinkled yellow newspaper and sighed. Gypsy had died over 50 years ago and her memory still haunted him.  
  
"Dad?" Maddy asked ripping him from his memories.  
  
"Hm?" he asked  
  
"I'm sorry you lost Gypsy," She said taking his hand.  
  
Nick smiled and patted her hand softly. "Me too my girl. me too."  
  
"Why don't you go lay down hm?" she asked.  
  
Nick nodded. "I could use a nap" he smiled and stood up. He sighed and walked down stairs slowly. He walked to his room and laid down on his back with a sigh.  
  
He heard the door creak open he looked up expecting to see Maddy there but there wasn't a soul in sight. A smell of flowers filled the room. He furrowed his brow and closed his eyes.  
  
He felt someone jump on his waist straddling him. "Bout time you showed up." he gasped and looked up seeing Gypsy sitting on him.  
  
He smirked and rested his hands on her hips as she bent down to kiss him. "I've missed you." she smiled.  
  
"I missed you more" he smiled, his voice sounding young and full of life again.  
  
"I have been waiting for you." she smiled.  
  
"You have?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes." Gip smiled. "Le's go. there is lots to be done" she smiled and got off of him he smiled and followed.  
  
  
  
Two weeks later Felicia and Brandon Meyers' got a letter in the mail, return address Michigan.  
  
"Brandon! We got a letter from Nick!" Felicia called opening the envelope with tired hands.  
  
Brandon looked up from his rocking chair and smiled. "Read it out loud?" he asked.  
  
Felicia smiled then looked down. She furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Dear Fire and Mush,  
  
Although I do not know you real names, or if either of you are still able to read this note. I was blessed to hear many stories of your days in New York along side my Father. He spoke of nothing but love for the both of you.  
  
There is no easy way to tell you of this sad news. Two weeks ago my Father passed away. The last conversation we had was about his life in New York. He told me about Gypsy and how he lost her. I do believe he is with her now making up for lost time.  
  
Again I am sorry bring you this sad news like this, I don't even know if this is still your address, or if you will never know the fate of my father. But I do believe he is happier now.  
  
Thank-you,  
  
Madeline Seaver" 


End file.
